fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo☆Never Give Up!
is the second ending theme for the ''Nintendo Pretty Cure! series. The song made its debut in episode 23. It is sung to the tune of Never Give Up☆ by AIKATSU☆STARS! member, Hoshizaki Kana. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Rettsu gō! Nebagiba☆ x3 sono egao Nebagiba☆ x3 kagayaite! Fure fure x4 Kirakira shiteru kimi no sugata wo miru dake de chikara ni naru ndayo Mabushī kurai ganbatteru kimi wa Min'na wo itsumo egao ni suru ne NEVER GIVE UP Namida ni wa gubbai arukidasou hikaru ase mo saikou Kimi no yume wo kanaete! (Fure fure) Akiramenai koto shinjiru koto (FLY HIGH) Dare yori mo takaku tobiagareru yo (Hurray hurray) Makesou na toki mo megenai kimi Itsudatte ouen shiteru todoke! Kono koe to genki wo tokubetsu na kimi dake ni itsumademo tsutaetai Rettsu gō! Nebagiba☆ x3 sono egao Nebagiba☆ x3 kagayaite! Fure fure x4 |-|Japanese= レッツゴー! ネバギバ☆　×３　その笑顔　ネバギバ☆　×３　輝いて！ フレーフレー　×４ キラキラしてる　キミの姿を　見るだけで　チカラになるんだよ 眩しいくらい　頑張ってるキミは みんなをいつも　笑顔にするねNEVER GIVE UP 涙にはグッバイ　歩き出そう　光る汗も最高 キミの夢を叶えて！ (フレーフレー)諦めないこと　信じること　(FLY HIGH) 誰よりも高く飛び上がれるよ (フレーフレー)負けそうな時もめげないキミ いつだって応援してる　届け！ この声と元気を　トクベツなキミだけに　いつまでも伝えたい レッツゴー！ ネバギバ☆　×３　その笑顔　ネバギバ☆　×３　輝いて！ フレーフレー　×４ |-|English= Let's go! Never give up, never give up, never give up on this smile! Never give up, never give up, never give up and shine! Hurray, hurray! x4 Just by looking at your sparkling appearance, I'm getting power Your dazzling, fighting self always brings smiles to everyone, never give up! Saying goodbye to tears, let's go! Sparkling sweat is the best! Make your dreams come true! (Hurray, hurray!) Whether it's what you won't give up or what you believe in (fly high!) You can fly higher than anyone else (Hurray, hurray!) Even when you're feeling that you've lost I'm always supporting you! Reach higher! I want to bring this voice and energy to your precious self all the time Let's go! Never give up, never give up, never give up on this smile! Never give up, never give up, never give up and shine! Hurray, hurray x4 Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Rettsu gō! Nebagiba☆ x3 sono egao Nebagiba☆ x3 kagayaite! Fure fure x4 Kirakira shiteru kimi no sugata wo miru dake de chikara ni naru ndayo Mabushī kurai ganbatteru kimi wa Min'na wo itsumo egao ni suru ne NEVER GIVE UP Namida ni wa gubbai arukidasou hikaru ase mo saikou Kimi no yume wo kanaete! (Fure fure) Akiramenai koto shinjiru koto (FLY HIGH) Dare yori mo takaku tobiagareru yo (Hurray hurray) Makesou na toki mo megenai kimi Itsudatte ouen shiteru todoke! Kono koe to genki wo tokubetsu na kimi dake ni itsumademo tsutaetai Rettsu gō! Nebagiba☆ x3 sono egao Nebagiba☆ x3 kagayaite! Fure fure x4 Mukai kaze demo noborizaka demo massugu ni kakenukete iku kimi Afureru yuuki mikata ni tsukete Ima yori takaku tōku ni toberu NEVER GIVE UP Mirai e tsudzuku tobira hiraite yume wo kanae ni ikou Kimi wa itsumo egao de! (Hurray hurray) Min'na no omoi ga hitotsu ni naru (YES YES) Kimi wa zutto kagayaku sugata misete (Hurray hurray) Don'na toki mo kitto hitori janai Daijoubu chikaku ni iru yo hikare! Sono yume to yuuki wo meīppai mune ni daite mirai e tsuki susume Let's go! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! A・I・K・A・TSU aikatsu! x4 Kimi no yume wo kanaete! (Hurray hurray) Akiramenai koto shinjiru koto (FLY HIGH) Dare yori mo takaku tobiagareru yo (Hurray hurray) Makesou na toki mo megenai kimi Itsudatte ouen shiteru todoke! Kono koe to genki wo daisuki na kimi dake ni kokoro kara tsutaetai Let's go! Never give up☆ x3 sono egao Never give up☆ x3 kagayaite! Hurray hurray x4 |-|Japanese= レッツゴー！ ネバギバ☆　×3　その笑顔　ネバギバ☆　×3　輝いて！ フレーフレー　×4 キラキラしてるキミの姿を　見るだけでチカラになるんだよ 眩しいくらい頑張ってるキミは みんなをいつも笑顔にするねNEVER GIVE UP 涙にはグッバイ　歩き出そう　光る汗も最高 キミの夢を叶えて！　 (フレーフレー)諦めないこと　信じること　(FLY HIGH) 誰よりも高く飛び上がれるよ　 (フレーフレー)負けそうな時もめげないキミ いつだって応援してる届け！ この声と元気をトクベツなキミだけにいつまでも伝えたい レッツゴー！ ネバギバ☆　×3　その笑顔　ネバギバ☆　×3　輝いて！ フレーフレー　×2 向かい風でも　上り坂でも　まっすぐに　駆け抜けていくキミ あふれる勇気　味方につけて いまより高く　遠くに飛べる　NEVER GIVE UP 未来へ続く　トビラ開いて　夢を叶えに行こう キミはいつも笑顔で！ (フレーフレー)みんなのオモイがひとつになる　(YES YES) キミはずっと　輝く姿見せて (フレーフレー)どんな時もきっと　ひとりじゃない 大丈夫　近くにいるよ光れ！ その夢と勇気を　めいいっぱい胸に抱いて　未来へ突き進め レッツゴー！ アイカツ！　アイカツ！　アイカツ！　アイカツ！ A・I・K・A・TSU　アイカツ！　×4 キミの夢を叶えて！ (フレーフレー)諦めないこと　信じること　(FLY HIGH) 誰よりも高く飛び上がれるよ (フレーフレー)負けそうな時もめげないキミ いつだって応援してる届け！ この声と元気を大好きなキミだけにココロから伝えたい レッツゴー！ ネバギバ☆　×3　その笑顔　ネバギバ☆　×3　輝いて！ フレーフレー　×4 |-|English= Let's go! Never give up, never give up, never give up on this smile! Never give up, never give up, never give up and shine! Hurray, hurray! x4 Just by looking at your sparkling appearance, I'm getting power Your dazzling, fighting self always brings smiles to everyone, never give up! Saying goodbye to tears, let's go! Sparkling sweat is the best! Make your dreams come true! (Hurray, hurray!) Whether it's what you won't give up or what you believe in, fly high! You can fly higher than anyone else (Hurray, hurray!) Even when you're feeling that you've lost I'm always supporting you! Reach higher! I want to bring this voice and energy to your precious self all the time Let's go! Never give up, never give up, never give up on this smile! Never give up, never give up, never give up and shine! Hurray, hurray! x2 Should it be tailwind or another high slope, you gotta still run forward Time to make that overflowing courage your friend And from now fly higher and further, never give up! Opening the door to our future, let's go make our dreams come true! Just keep this smile always with you! (Hurray, hurray!) When everyone's feeling become one, yes, yes! You gotta keep showing this sparkling appearance all the time (Hurray, hurray!) No matter what, you're never alone. It's all okay; I'm nearby, so shine bright! Embracing all your dreams and courage in your heart, head off forward to the future! Let's go! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Aikatsu! A-I-K-A-TSU! Aikatsu! x4 Make your dreams come true! (Hurray, hurray!) Whether it's what you won't give up or what you believe in, fly high! You can fly higher than anyone else (Hurray, hurray!) Even when you're feeling that you've lost I'm always supporting you! Reach higher! I want to bring this voice and energy to your precious self all the time Let's go! Never give up, never give up, never give up on this smile! Never give up, never give up, never give up and shine! Hurray, hurray! x4 Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Nintendo Pretty Cure! Category:Ending Songs